


Secrets are Difficult to Share, Love is Difficult to Admit, Work is Difficult to Hide

by CJ_Fan_Writes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, I don't own percy jackson, If that's iffy don't read, Luke is mortal, M/M, Reverse Roles AU (I made that up), little bit dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Fan_Writes/pseuds/CJ_Fan_Writes
Summary: Percy was a demigod, looking for other demigods to bring to Camp Half Blood. His sister, Helen, is there to help him, as well as Thalia, Jason, Nico, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Luke. When they meet Annabeth, daughter of Athena, the school year is about to get hectic.Reversal Roles AU, High School AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> AYYY! This is the fic I promised you yesterday. There's a slow buildup, but that just makes the important chapters more hectic. Enjoy!

 

**Annabeth**

            It was the first day of high school that was always the worst. I weaved and bobbed through the students, staying out of sight. Like always.

            I slid into my first period class and sat in the exact middle of the class. It was Science first. I had a seat on one side of me and a seat on the other that were empty. While I waited, other students filed in, including two siblings. One was a sixteen year old boy with black hair and sea green eyes. He had on athletic shorts and a blue hoodie. The other was an almost identical thirteen year old girl wearing almost all black; black jeaned shorts, black jeaned sleeveless jacket, black hair short with a sea green streak, black boots, black fingerless gloves, an orange T-shirt barely visible under the jacket, and a dark grey hoodie hanging from her waist. They were bickering, and sat down on opposite sides of me.

 _Uh oh,_ I thought. _This was going to be interesting._

            I had my blonde hair back in a ponytail, my grey eyes stormy, and I had a tan complexion from my years living in California. I had on a grey jacket that’s sleeves went up to the middle of the arm. I had on light blue jeaned shorts that made it down to my knees. My white sneakers were spotless.

            “Okay, just because we went on vacation to Chicago for _two months,_ you're now obsessed with it,” The boy said.

            “Hey, Chicagoans are tough. They have a good hockey, two good baseball teams, they don't put ketchup on their hot dogs, and they have the best mix of cheese and caramel popcorn,” the girl ranted. “Of course I like Chicago.”

            “They have a terrible football team and the Cubs just won their first world series in _over a hundred years_."

            The bell rang, and all of the class quieted down. Except for the siblings, who kept bickering. I just sat quietly and let them argue it out.

            “Well, I see Helen Jackson and Percy Jackson are here,” the teacher said, and they suddenly stopped, the whole class laughing. I gave a little chuckle, and the boy, Percy, looked annoyed while the girl, Helen, gave a wicked smile.

            “Well, we have Mr. Hobbes,” Helen smiled while staying loudly. “Pay up, Percy.”

            Percy grumbled something unintelligible when he slid a pack of gum over to Helen. The teacher continued to take role call, and when Mr. Hobbes got to my name, I said “Here,” along with the rest of the class.

            Afterwards, Mr. Hobbes showed us immediately how he got his reputation. “Well, if I tell you the entire syllabus, you will be bored and forget while I drone on the entire time.” A ripple of laughter went around the classroom. “So I'm just going to give you all a word search on topics we'll cover in syllabus. That seems like a much better use of time. Work with your group.”

            I faced Percy and Helen while they bickered (“Oh come on. Words?” ”You owe me a dollar”). Finally, Mr. Hobbes came to our table last and gave me the specialized sheet, translated in Greek that my father had asked for me. He gave Helen a regular one and Percy asked, “Can I have one like Annabeth’s please?”

            “Yes, you can,” Mr. Hobbes said, pleasantly surprised. He went to go get extras while Helen snickered.

            “Percy Jackson being polite?” Helen joked. “That's a _shell_ shocker.”

            “No,” Percy put his hands over his ears. “No more ocean puns.”

            “Ooh, is he getting _salty_? Or is he just being _fishy_?”

            “Shut up.”

            “No telling others to shut up, Mr. Jackson,” Mr. Hobbes commented. “That right is reserved for me alone.”

            “Yeah, _Percy._ ”

            “Ugh. Thanks for the sheet Mr. Hobbes.”

            “So, have you found anything yet?” I asked, in hopes of striking up conversation.

            “I'm done,” Helen smirked, and Percy rolled his eyes.

            “Of course you are,” he grumbled. “ You're not dyslexic.”

            “Speaking of which,” I asked, “How is it we both have the same condition?”

            “It happens,” Helen shrugged. “Sometimes the reason you're dyslexic is because your brain was wired for another language.”

            “Yeah… What she said,” Percy stammered. “I don't read. She does.”

            After completing the activity for a while, we talked, and it seemed we had the same schedule. _Well,_ I thought after the bell rang. _This was going to be an interesting year._

 

 

 

**Percy**

            I was in the boy's locker room, changing like I normally do, when someone kicked my shoe away. The school bully, Luke.

            “What do you want, Luke?” I asked using the tip of my toe to bring my shoe back. Slipping my shoe on, I braced myself for another brawl.

            Sure enough, just like last year, he pushed me against the lockers. By the neck too. I held onto his arms and kicked him in the balls. While he was kneeling over, I made a break for it, but his two goons grabbed my arms and pulled me back towards him. I wasn't scared of Luke at this point, just annoyed, and the fact that it was the start of the school year provided me with a confidence boost. Also that Helen wasn't afraid to bust in and support me.

            Luke got up and grabbed my shirt collar, pulling me towards him and whispering in my ear “Annabeth's mine, b******.” He pushed me and I braced myself for a punch that never came. Instead, the goons dropped me on the ground and tried to kick me. I rolled over to stand up and the next thing I knew was that me Luke were brawling. I was getting beat though, and I knew it. Funny that I've fought a bunch of monsters, and a teen who's simply taller than me is beating me.

            I did one thing that I didn't normally do, however. I took a step back. And back. And back. Moving me into the gym so at least someone could see the brawl.

            Helen was the one who spotted us first and went in. She moved next to me and I moved back. After she made her move, we switched, and I moved for while she moved backwards. We moved in perfect sync.

            After a few seconds, we felt a circle gathering around us. I felt Annabeth's presence behind me, and I felt attached almost. Last period, in social studies, we talked to each other about things I have never told anyone outside my family before.

            “Oh, the sister has joined in. Need a b**** to defend you now, Jackson.”

            Helen growled, and aimed a punch that landed on his jaw. “That say b**** to you!?”

            “STOP!!!!” Annabeth broke into the circle. I backed up, afraid I had alienated my new friend.

            “Why Annabeth!?” Luke smiled, arms open in greeting. “Been awhile since I've seen you.” When they were right in front of each other, Luke was grinning and he said, “What, don't you want a hug?”

            Annabeth's arm seemed to snap out, and she punched him square in the side of the head. Luke stumbled back, and Annabeth stormed up to him.

            “You can get the f*** out of my life, cause I don't need your s***** face making my life h***!” Annabeth shouted at Luke, and he just raised his arms in surrender. All was quiet for a bit, but then Helen started clapping next to me. I joined in, and soon the other kids in the ring were clapping and jeering.

            “Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Helen Jackson, Percy Jackson. Detention in the health room after school,” Our gym teacher shouted at us. Helen grumbled, and I rubbed a bunch of sore spots.

            “Now all of you, run laps around the gym until it's time to get dressed,” the gym teacher shouted again, and we dragged our feet while we ran. I stayed in a group with Helen and Annabeth.

            “Why were you fighting Luke?” Annabeth asked.

            “He picks on Percy a lot,” Helen explained for me. “I just say Luke and all his friends are jerks.”

            “Don't you fight back?” Annabeth asked. “You just seemed to be taking it while Luke ran you into the gym.”

            “He does,” Helen snorted. “Literally.”

            “Me and Helen have more detentions than any other student in the school,” Percy explained. “Luke's why. Most of the time, we get into detention and Luke is free.”

            “You're the most popular student in the school, though,” Helen pointed out. “They all think you're brave.”

            Percy snorted. “I don't give a fig about what the others think. They can hate me, and I won't care. All I'm concerned with is my friends.” We spent the rest of the time running, until it was lunch block.

 

 

 

**Helen**

            “There's our table,” I smiled. Percy led the way, and Annabeth followed behind us. We sat down around familiar faces; Nico, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Thalia. Annabeth next to Thalia, and they both looked like it was a family reunion.

            “Long time no see, Annie!” Thalia put her arm over Annabeth's shoulder and they engaged in conversation. I quickly pulled Percy away from the table.

            “I want pizza,” I did a fake whine. Percy rolled his eyes, but followed me anyway, and got a two person ham and pineapple pizza. I smiled wickedly, and Percy rolled his eyes again.

            “Hawaiian!” Percy said it in opposed to my shouting, but it was in unison nonetheless. I took a bite of the pizza and smiled. Percy just ate.

            “See, this is what first day of school should be about,” I said through a mouthful of pizza. “Pizza and friends!”

            “I declare a toast!” Thalia shouted, her pizza slice up high. “To new friends and the new year!”

            “To new friends and the new year!”


End file.
